The present invention relates to a data terminal and, more particularly, to a data terminal which is usable with a paging receiver mounted thereon.
A paging receiver capable of receiving messages and information is known in the communications art. This type of receiver may be connected to a data terminal having a standard communication interface or a printer mechanism in order to print out a message or information as received by the receiver.
Generally, an antenna is built in such a paging receiver and used in an upright position so that it may be oriented perpendicularly to an antenna of a transmit station. This is because the electromagnetic wave from the antenna of the transmit station is a horizontally polarized wave with respect to a magnetic field and, therefore, the receive sensitivity of the receiver antenna cannot be enhanced unless the receiver antenna is used in such an orientation as to traverse the magnetic flux of the horizontally polarized wave. However, when the paging receiver is mounted on the data terminal, the only position of the receiver available is such that the receiver antenna is oriented horizontally. This deteriorates the receive sensitivity of the receiver antenna to a critical extent in practical use.
Another problem is that the receiver antenna is affected by noise of a clock adapted to clock a central processing unit (CPU) which is installed in the data terminal, further aggravating the receive sensitivity of the antenna.